We Remain
by NonaMuskrat
Summary: Modern High School AU, AruAni. Also JeanXMarco, YmirXChrista, LeviXPetra, and others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Armin POV

"Guys! It's like you're not even trying to study anymore!" Armin whined jokingly as his friends dissolved into fits of giggles and chuckles over Eren Jaeger's impersonation of Mikasa's mooning over the senior, Levi. Armin tried to keep his face serious, but even he couldn't help but laugh as well, as he looked at the face of his best friend of ten years.

"Who cares about studying when Mikasa's in love with Levi?" Ymir laughed.

"All of you shut up. I'm not in love with him." Mikasa snapped back, though her beat red face betrayed her.

"Are you sure you're Mikasa Ackerman?" Jean Kirstein asked. "Because our Mikasa never gets this worked up over something like this."

Armin had to admit that it was strange to see Mikasa's typically neutral face so emotional about something. Usually, the only time her face left it's cool, almost uncaring base was when he and Eren were in some kind of trouble, and she had to go rescue them. These occurrences were surprisingly often given Eren's temper and Armin's strong ideology.

Mikasa had crossed her arms and sat back in her chair on the Jaegers' patio. "Aren't we supposed to be studying? We DO have a math test tomorrow."

"Awwwe, stop sounding like Armin as a defensive technique." Ymir teased.

"Now, now, Ymir. Be nice. Armin didn't do anything." Christa Reiss giggled, snuggling up against Ymir. The whole group knew that Ymir never would have joined their 'study group' if it wasn't for Christa. Ymir wasn't the most social of people, and on top of that, a former member of the most secular group in their school, the Titans. The Titans avoided pretty much everyone outside of their group, although they kept trying to recruit Eren to join them, only to be turned down every time. However, most people considered Christa to be an other worldly being, and were not surprised that she was the one to pull Ymir into broader society.

"Yeah. Don't drag poor Armin into this. He doesn't deserve such an awful thing as to be compared to Mikasa." Jean stated bluntly.

Armin ducked his head, his face flushing slightly. It was well known that Jean had had a crush on Armin. Some part of him probably still did, even though he'd been dating his boyfriend, Marco Bott for almost a year now. Marco was not at today's study session, as he was spending the day with his family. The other missing member of their group was Connie Springer, who hadn't been to a study session in two months, ever since he had started his job at the convenience store. Looking around the circular patio table, Armin realized there was another missing person. "Where did Sasha go?"

"Wha- She was just here." Christa said, sitting up straight and looking at the empty seat to her left.

Eren leapt to his feet. "OOOOOOOIIIII! Get out of my kitchen, you fiend!" He yelled, running into the house through the open screen door, Mikasa on his heels.

"Oh. I cannot miss this." Jean said, straightening up.

"Me either." said Ymir, extending her hand to Christa. All three of them disappeared inside the house.

Armin remained out on the patio, staring down at the papers everyone had abandoned. Rising to his feet, the 15 year old began to gather them up. He knew Eren, and he would probably end up kicking everyone out of the house for Sasha Blouse's crime of raiding the cabinents. This was quite a common occurrence, after all.

After gathering up the papers, he quickly collected all the glasses and set them on the tray he had carried them out on, and headed into the kitchen. He peered through the doorway from the kitchen to the living room in time to see Eren chucking pillows at Sasha as she dived around furniture.

"Eren. You're going to break something." Mikasa scolded, diving to grab Eren's arm.

Armin shook his head and turned to the sink, setting the tray of glasses down. He never heard her until she began speaking.

"You look sad again, Armin." He turned and looked at tiny Christa, who was leaning against the kitchen table.

"Do I?"

"You do. Not your whole face, but your eyes. Like you feel out of place with your friends."

"How'd you get to know me so well, Christa?"

"Peer counseling. Let me see your arm." She said softly.

"I haven't added to it. But I can show you later, if you're so insistent. I don't want them…" He nodded his head towards the group in the living room, that had dissolved into an all out free for all between Mikasa, Ymir, Eren, and Jean with Sasha hiding behind whoever and wherever she could. "I don't want them to worry. It's bad enough with just you."

"Alright. But Armin…" She sighed. "Whether you believe it or not you DO deserve to be happy."

"Everyone thought I could be happy with you." Armin said quietly, not sure if Christa was aware of the whisperings of the group from before Ymir joined.

"Did you?" It was clear to Armin that Christa only cared whether or not she had inadvertently hurt him.

"Not really. But it doesn't matter. You've found your happiness with Ymir."

Christa sighed slightly. "You need to find your happiness too."

Armin smirked lightly. "Weren't you the one who told me that I don't need another person to be happy?"

"Don't deflect."

Before Armin could respond, the situation in the living room reached the boiling point, presumably because Eren was losing. "That's it!" He roared. "All of you get out of my house!"

"And there it is." Armin grinned.

"Took longer than usual." Christa grinned back.

"That's not how you treat guests!" Ymir yelled from the living room, followed by a smacking sound and a yelp from Eren. Armin assumed that Ymir had smacked him.

"OW! You're no guest of mine, devil woman! I didn't invite you here!"

Armin moved to the doorway in time to see Mikasa step between Eren and Ymir, tensions running high.

"Hey, what's Armin doing alone in the kitchen with Christa?" Eren blurted out.

Armin had never seen Ymir turn so fast. "What?" She said, her voice menacing in her jealousy. Armin retreated several steps.

"We're not-" Christa began.

"They're not alone in here." Sasha said, pushing past them, a bag of potato chips in her hands.

"How did you get IN there!" Eren howled. "Get out of my house, you fiend!" He ran at her, though she quickly dodged and bolted for the door. "And give me my chips back!"

Ymir ran after them to watch, and Mikasa ro keep him from hurting himself. While Jean gathered up his things, Christa turned to Armin, placing a hand on his cheek. "We'll talk later."

Armin nodded as she walked off to get both her own and Ymir's belongings. "Okay." He saw Jean looking at him quizzically. "Tell you later." He said quietly. Jean nodded his head and left. Armin shook his head and sighed, sinking into a chair. Eren and Mikasa were his best friends. So why did it feel so much easier to share these personal things with Jean and Christa?


	2. Chapter 2

/Ahhhhhhh! Sorry this is late guys. I know I said I'd update on Wednesdays, however finals week is upon me and so next week will probably be late too…sorry. I love you guys….OH! I also wanted to point out that I have drawn some inspiration for this fic from the fanfiction, Fix You by Miss Reverie and I highly recommend that all you read this amazing piece of literature. enjoy this chapter…or cry. Whatever floats your boat./

Chapter Two

Armin POV

Armin was still sitting in the Jaeger's living room when Eren and Mikasa returned. The blond had grown bored waiting for them, and switched on the television. The news was on, and he found himself watching a story on the growing tensions between his country and the neighboring one.

"Ha! Tensions never went away!" Armin turned to see Eren enter the room and flop down on the couch. Mikasa entered behind him, silent and cat-like, and lithely sat on the other armchair. "All that happened was a cease fire was called. Millions dead and they couldn't even settle on a treaty to stop the bloodshed."

"It does seem like all they did was halt the violence long enough to grow our generation up enough to be cannon fodder like our parents before us." Armin hated thinking about the war that had killed his parents, and the bitterness in his voice showed that. Of course, Eren could never fully understand the horror of the war, not like him and Mikasa. Mikasa had lost her own parents when looters and thiefs had come calling upon the Ackerman home and afterwards, she'd been taken in by the Jaegers.

With a disgusted huff, Armin switched off the television. After several moments' silence, he said, "Sooo, did you catch her, Eren?"

Eren huffed himself and flopped onto his back, his legs hanging over the arm of the couch. "No." He said grumpily. Armin knew Eren well enough to know to look to Mikasa for further explanation.

"She caught the bus down at the corner, and I had to explain to Eren that you have to PAY for the bus, and he'd left his wallet here.  
"Dirty cheat. Now, I have to explain to my mother why the chips are gone….again."

"She knows Sasha was here. Personally, I think she buys them just for her." Armin responded. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and briefly wondered if it was Jean or Christa. He didn't bother to check though.

The trio sat quietly for a few minutes when Mikasa spoke up. "Eren. You should not have thrown Armin under the bus like that just to get Ymir off of your back. That is not how you treat friends."

"Oh come ON! I was really wondering what they were doing in there! Do you liiiiiike her, Armin? Do you looooover her?"

"Don't be a cretin." Mikasa retorted, tossing a pillow at Armin's head.

Armin simply crossed his arms and stared Eren straight in the eyes. "I heard YOU like Levi….or was it Petra?" He tilted his head as if he was pondering the question. "Maybe you want to be in the middle of that love sandwich."

The teen watched with satisfaction as Eren's face reddened and began to splutter. He couldn't help but laugh and even saw Mikasa smile. "Wha- Where- Why would you think that?" Eren finally got out.

"Why would YOU think I liked Christa? She's like my sister, you cretin." Out of the corner, he saw Mikasa's smile grow as she tried to cover up a laugh.

Eren spluttered some more as Armin rose to his feet, stretched, and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Sunday evenings are for my grandfather, since you steal the rest of my weekends."

"Oh. Well, see you later then." Eren rolled off the couch and wandered into the kitchen.

Mikasa rolled her eyes slightly. "He's sorry for what he did earlier, Armin."

"No he's not. But if he was, he wouldn't be our Eren."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, I'm going to head out now." Armin said, turning and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Be safe walking home."

"Thanks, Mikasa." Armin gave her a small smile as he headed out the door. He was halfway down the block when he saw the young man leaning against the light pole. "Hey, Jean." Armin called, not really surprised by the boy's presence.

"So, what's going on with you and Christa?"

Just like Jean. Straight to the point. "She's my peer counselor."

"Peer counselor…as in..the kids with the-"

"Emotional problems? Yeah. I had a lot of problems last year….actually, I had a lot of problems all through middle school, but it all came to a head last year when I just snapped and lost it. I, uh, I was planning to kill myself. I was hurting myself. I thought my life was basically over. And then I heard about the peer counseling and I got paired up with Christa and…well, Christa helped save my life. She helped me see that I'm not as useless and insignificant as I tend to think I am. I love her like a sister…well, more of a guardian angel, really." Armin grew quiet to let Jean absorb the information as they walked. He knew it was a lot to take in.

"Wow….just….wow. Who all knows about this?"

"Just Christa and my grandfather…and now you."

"Not even Eren or Mikasa?"

"No, and I don't want them to know."

"Why not? They're your best friends."

"Because I don't. And don't go telling them either. Or anybody. I don't feel it's anybody's business, unless I make it their business."

"Okay. I promise. Just, damn. I really did not see this coming."

"Yeah, well it doesn't seem like anyone did. The only reason my grandfather found out was because the school was obligated to inform my legal guardian when I joined the peer counseling program."

"Wow…" Jean grew quiet as they continued walking down the street. "So, are you…are you okay now?"

"I don't know if 'okay' is how I'd phrase it, but I'm in a better place now than I was."

"That's good then."

"Yeah, I guess." Armin felt kind of uncomfortable talking about this. He didn't want Jean thinking he was a ticking time bomb about to explode at any time. "So, what are your plans for this fine November evening?"

"Having dinner with Marco and his family."

"Oh. That's nice." Armin grew quiet for several moments. "Do…do your parents know yet?"

"No. I just…I don't know how to tell them, you know. I'm worried they'll freak out completely."

"Yeah. I never would have told my grandfather about me basically going suicidal if it wasn't for the school."

"I wonder if our parents are as screwed up emotionally as we are."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Armin said, coming to a stop in front of his home.

"How come?"

"Because they're the ones who survived that long."


	3. Chapter 3

/Sorry it's so short guys, however, finals week is upon me. I will see you guys on the other side. Hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it's shortness/

Chapter Three

Armin's POV

Armin was walking down the hall with Christa the following morning on their way to math class. They had accepted that they would once again be the only ones in their "study" group who had actually studied, and when their friends walked in the door, they'd be barraged with questions.

"So, who do you think will come rushing over first? Eren, Jean, or Connie?" Armin asked with a slight smirk.

"Hmmmm." Christa pondered. "Probably Connie, since Jean and Eren will be too busy blustering that they're better than the other and don't need help." Christa replied as they walked into the classroom

"Hello, Mr. Pixis." Armin called, giving their rather eccentric teacher a wave as he walked to his seat. Instead of the standard pairing off of desks, Pixis had aligned them in three long rows of ten. Armin was situated in the middle of the second row with Christa to his left and Eren to his right, with Ymir on Christa's other side and Mikasa to Eren's right. Jean sat directly in front of the blonde, though many times he wished he could switch. Not only because he could see better, but because Eren was perpetually whispering to either Armin or Mikasa. Not that sitting next to Connie, who was positioned to Jean's right was much better. In history class, Armin had talked Ymir into making Connie switch before he went completely bonkers.

However, it was too late in the year to be switching anyway, so Armin plunked down in his seat and opened up his binder to pull out the study guide he'd made copies of for the entire group, though it never seemed like anyone but Christa used them.

True to Christa's prediction, it was Connie who came running to Armin. He heard the boy before he saw him. "WHAT? We have a TEST today? Why did nobody TELL ME? Armin! What is this test on? You have to help me!"

"One: Mr. Pixis told us all last week that we had a test today. Two: It's on chapter eight. Here's a study guide." Armin handed Connie a copy of the study guide while Christa giggled. Armin couldn't help but smile. Christa's laugh was infectious.

"What's so funny?" Ymir asked, wandering in with Marco behind her.

"Connie forgot we have a test today." Christa called as Ymir took her seat beside the petite blonde.

Armin turned to Marco, who's seat was in front of Christa's. "How was dinner yesterday?"

"It was good. My parents have basically accepted Jean as part of the family."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, especially since Jean's worried about being disowned by his own family."

"That's because his family's stupid and ignorant…kind of like some other people." Ymir raised her voice as two of the well known Titans in their grade, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar entered the classroom. Reiner shot Ymir a dirty look as he headed to his seat in the back corner, which Ymir happily returned.

The tension was broken at that moment by Sasha's arrival. "How long until lunch?"

Connie's head shot up from the paper at the sound of her voice. "Sasha! Did YOU know we had a test today?"

Sasha stopped in her tracks. "Oh….THAT'S what I forgot to do last night."

"Dammit, Sasha! I depend on you for these things!"

"A terrible decision really." Jean said, sliding into his seat besides Marco.

"What's a terrible decision?" Eren asked, arriving with Mikasa on his heels.

"Depending on Sasha." Ymir called out as the rest of their class slowly arrived.

"Who's dumb enough to do that?"

"Connie." Ymir, Jean, and Armin all said at once.

"Idiot." Eren said, flicking a paper football at the back of Connie's head.

"Ow! Why you-"

"Alright, class." Mr. Pixis said, rising to his feet. "Papers away and pencils out." The class grew quiet as the test papers were handed out and they set to work.

40 minutes later, the bell rang, freeing the class to head to 4th period, which for Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Christa, and Sasha was lunch, while Marco, Ymir, and Connie headed to gym, and Jean to his French class.

Armin's friends all cleared out much faster than him, and he ended up being the last kid in the classroom besides another of the Titans, a blonde named Annie Leonhardt. Armin packed up his things and wasn't even paying attention to the girl as he tucked his binder and textbook under his arm, until she slammed her arm across the doorway in front of his chest, blocking his exit. He froze in his tracks. "Y-yes?"

"You have 7th period break, right?" She spit out in a harsh whisper.

"What? Yes. Why?" Armin didn't know what was happening right now.

"Meet me in the library….and DON'T tell anyone."

"O-okay." Armin stared after her as she stalked off down the hall. What the heck was going on here? Shaking his head, Armin set off after his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

/Guys, I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long. There has been a lot going on in my life, but I promise to have chapter four up by next week. I just have to find where the rough draft of chapter four went


End file.
